A Weekend in Hell
by CaskettAlways0817
Summary: My 1st fan fiction... I'm a little nervous about putting this up. Meredith comes to town to take Alexis on vacation, but Alexis is sick. Meredith stays the weekend, and Kate also is staying at Castles for the weekend 'cause of castles pleas. Spoilers of an episode coming up in season 5... I'm not sure if i want to continue this, so please tell me in reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

Kate walked into the loft early that evening. The case had no new leads, and Ryan was finishing up pulling the victims phone records. There was no point in sticking around, and because Gates was out of the office today, they all left early. Right away, walking into the loft, she set down her purse, noticing a woman's jacket that belonged to neither her, nor Martha. The jacket was made from high end material, and it looked designer. Kate kicked off her heels, and walked to Castle's room. No one was present.

"Castle?" Kate called.

There was no response, but Kate heard what seemed like arguing coming from upstairs. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, but she disregarded that and cautiously walked up the stairs.

"Castle?" Kate called again.

The arguing stopped and Kate thought she heard Castle say, "I have to go. So do you."

Castle came out of the second room on the right and immediately smiled when he saw her. Kate was stopped on the stairs, as he walked towards her.

"What was that? It sounded like you were arguing with someone." Kate said.

"Oh that…Meredith's in town." Castle responded, moving in for a kiss.

Kate avoided it, ending up with Castles lips by her neck, which he took advantage of.

"Don't worry, nothing is going on between me and her." He reassured her.

"Then why is she here?"

"She wanted to take Alexis to Europe." He answered, still trying to get his kiss.

"And you don't want her to go?" Kate asked.

"It's not me, Alexis is sick and Meredith feels like it's her job as her mother to stay and take care of her." He responded.

"She's never been there for Alexis before. It seems to me like she's just trying to sleep with you again."

"She already tried. I turned her away of course." He smiled and backed away slightly, seeing his endeavor was useless.

"Good choice, because I have a gun, and you have no choice."

"I love it when you go all bad cop on me." He whispered.

"Save it for later, I'm going to go talk to Meredith." Kate walked past him.

He grabbed her arm, "Kate, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Well, Meredith has her way of doing things, and most of the time; she'll do anything for the odds to work out in her favor." Castle responded, letting her go.

"I'll be just fine." Kate said, beginning to walk away again.

"Don't believe a word she says!" Castle silently yelled after her, cursing under his breath, fearing what could possibly come next.

"Meredith?" Kate asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." she responded.

Kate walked in, seeing her boyfriend's ex-wife sitting on the floor next to the bed, mascara running.

"Kate! Longtime no see! Do you know why Richard refused to sleep with me? He said something about being in a relationship. Then told me I was a bad mother and to go home." She complained.

"I don't think you're a bad mother," Kate lied, "I think he just meant that you haven't been around much for Alexis."

"I've been too busy." She snapped.

"For your own daughter?" Kate asked.

Meredith was either a better actress than Rick thought, or she was really going to start crying. She finally responded, "Alexis needs me now."

"Meredith, Alexis needed you for the past 18 years. She's grown up now. She has me and Rick." Kate softly responded to her statement.

"Are you saying you're replacing me?" Meredith almost yelled.

"No, of course not, it's just, we don't need you here. Alexis has been sick before with just Castle around. Now, she has two people who love her around."

"Fine, I'm going to stick around though." Meredith continued to unpack.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because, my flight back to L.A is not until Monday!"

"Oh, great!" Kate said sarcastically, "A whole 3 days."

"Isn't it great?" Meredith asked, and Kate smiled in response.

Meredith went over a hugged her, which was a surprise. "Good to see you detective." She said backing away.

Confused, Kate left the room.

Castle was in the kitchen, stirring the pot of chicken soup when Kate walked in.

"How'd it go?" Castle asked, putting the top on the pot and walking over to her, taking her in a welcoming embrace.

"She's a piece of work." Kate said.

"Tell me about it, is she leaving?"

"Not until Monday, that's when her flight is."

Castle groaned, "Get ready for hell."

"Why, I don't live here." Kate smiled.

"Oh come on Kate! Stay! Don't leave me alone!"

"You're going to burn your soup." Kate ignored his pleas.

"Think about it this way!" Castle started walking from his soup back to Kate, "Stay for Alexis. Please Kate. Don't leave us alone with her."

"Fine, but you owe me Castle." Kate agreed.

"Your wish is my command." Castle replied, finally moving in and getting his kiss.

Both of them thought about the weekend ahead, and what kind of hell they were getting themselves into.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate walked into Alexis's room early on Saturday. Normally, she'd let the teenager sleep, but when Kate walked in, she was already awake.

"Kate!" Alexis coughed, "You're here."

"Of course I'm here. I heard you were sick," Kate sat down in the chair next to her bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." Alexis said.

"That bad, huh?" Kate asked, "Is your mom still sleeping?"

"No, she's out shopping. She came in my room at seven asking me to go with her."

"But she knows you're sick." Kate said, "Why would she ask?"

"My mom is crazy, Kate." She replied, "I'm so glad you're here. I don't think me and my dad would be able to handle her for a whole weekend."

"You've done it before, a couple years ago," Kate remembered.

"Yeah, but Kate, you should've seen dad, he was about 5 seconds away from strangling her." Alexis said, "And with her, the house is never quiet. She's always yelling at her producer, or manager or someone, even me."

"You? Why would she yell at you?" Kate asked wondering how someone, even Meredith, could yell at this sweet girl.

"'Cause I'm not like her, and I don't want to be."

"Alexis, you are who you are. Your dad and I love that about you. Don't listen to your mom, just-"

"But mom has a way of doing things to get her way." Alexis cut her off.

"That's what your dad said." Kate said, "I guess we'll have to tolerate her best we can. I know you can do that, but I'm not so sure how well your dad will handle that."

"Yeah, he'll be a handful, but we'll get through it in one piece." Kate laughed.

"Thanks Kate." Alexis said, "For being here."

"You're welcome sweetie, always." Kate replied, "Do you need anything before I go back downstairs?"

"No, I think I'll go back to sleep." Alexis replied, moving from sitting to lying down on the bed.

"Okay, call if you need anything." Kate said, "Sleep tight."

Alexis murmured a "Thanks Kate." Before falling asleep once again.

When Kate walked down the stairs, it seemed that Meredith was not back yet, which was a good thing, but surprisingly, Castle was up.

"Look at you Castle," Kate said, causing him to turn around, "up before ten on a Saturday."

"Yeah yeah, go ahead; make fun of the person who likes to sleep late." He moved in to give her a kiss.

"So, now that you're up," Kate whispered, "Where's my coffee?"

"I think today you should get me coffee." Castle stated, "You do know my partner, which is you, owes me about 100."

"Get my coffee Castle." Kate demanded.

Castle walked over to the cupboard, and opened it. He looked around, and cursed silently. He walked back over to Kate, somewhat like she does when telling the parents their child is dead.

He looked her in the eye, and said, "Kate, the coffee is gone. There was enough for two cups last night. And you know who drinks two cups of coffee in the morning?"

"Obviously not me today." Kate said.

"No, Meredith." He calmly said.

Kate straightened her posture, and backed away towards the door.

"Fine, I'm going to go get coffee." She picked up her purse and coat before Castle could tell her to get him one too.

At the front door, Kate saw Meredith pulling up in one of Castle's cars. Meredith was the last person she and especially Castle wanted to see. Before leaving out the door, she sent a text to Castle.

It read, **Meredith at front door, be ready. XOX KB **

Meredith stopped Kate to say hi, carrying about ten bags of what seemed to be clothes. Kate's phone beeped, but she refrained from looking at it, until she was in the front of the building.

She pulled out her phone and the screen read, **Thanks KB, I'm in my office, get me a coffee too. Love you. XOX RC **

She quickly shot back, **Love you too. XOX KB **before getting into her car and driving to the coffee shop a few blocks down. She got the coffee and checked her phone. There was a text from Castle (of course).

It read, **she's killing me Kate. Hurry home. XOX RC**

Kate smiled while taking out the car keys and heading back to the loft.

A-N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm going to try and lengthen them as this goes on. Which poses my question, should I continue? You guys are awesome with your reviews. I love to read them! Thanks so much, and i hope you're enjoying it so far :) XOX


	3. Chapter 3

Kate put the key in the lock and opened the loft door. Inside, Alexis was curled up on the couch asleep, with _The Nightmare before Christmas_ playing on the T.V. Kate walked quietly past, into Castle's study. Meredith was sitting, arms crossed on the one side of the desk, while Castle was typing on the other side.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Kate asked.

"Horrible." Meredith responded, "Ricky, my kitten, doesn't trust me."

"Mere, I am not yours, and no I do not." Castle said viciously typing.

"What are you typing Castle? The next chapter in Hamptons Heat?" Kate asked.

"No, a contract." He responded, looking up at her for a brief second.

"A contract? For what Castle?" Kate asked.

"So that she," he pointed to Meredith, "will stop trying to sleep with me, and stop annoying us and Alexis.

"I am not annoying anyone." Meredith stated quickly.

"Kate and I beg to differ."

"Don't bring me into this Castle."

"Too late," he said going to the printer, and handing me a sheet of paper, "Now sign here."

"What? No!" Kate said, not accepting the pen.

"Please Kate! For me?" He said, shining his baby blue puppy dog eyes at her.

"Fine, Castle, just to shut you up." Kate said, shaking her head at his immaturity, signing on the line which read, Where Kate signs: 

"Now Meredith, sign!" Castle handed the paper to her.

"Not until we sleep together, like old times!" Meredith pleaded.

This made Kate's eyes squint, and she did everything she could not to go all bad cop and push Meredith up against the wall. Instead she looked to Castle.

His mouth gaped open; he started to say, "Um…I…can't Meredith."

"Why not Kitten?" she said, moving towards him.

"Okay, that's it." Kate mumbled, moving forward, "He can't because he's in a relationship."

"With who?" Meredith asked.

Kate heard Castle say "whom actually." Behind her, but Kate ignored it.

"With me, so I really don't appreciate you trying to sleep with him." Kate said.

"Is that right Richard? Are you dating your muse? We both know how that's going to end." Meredith said, pushing past me.

"Meredith, this one is going to end differently, I'm sure of it." Castle said, trying to reassure Kate at the same time.

"How could you be so sure? How do you know she's not just going to be one of the others? Maybe ex-wife number 3?" Meredith asked.

Kate had heard enough, held back the tears, and left the office. Alexis was now awake, watching the end of the movie. Kate sat beside the teenager, hugging the pillow next to her.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, Alexis, I'm fine, thanks." Kate said, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I still have a bad headache though."

"I'll get you some Advil." Kate said, walking into castle's bathroom, taking 2 Advil's in her hand.

Kate got Alexis a glass of water, and went back over to the couch. She handed Alexis the items and she took them graciously.

"Thanks Kate, I think you're a better mom than my own." Alexis complimented.

"Thanks Alexis, that means a lot, and your mom isn't that bad, she's just…different."

"Yeah, I guess," Alexis said. "Dad has yet to make dinner, so do you want to watch another movie?"

"Of course, which one did you have in mind?" Kate asked.

"Maybe a Halloween one since Wednesday is Halloween?" Alexis responded.

"Hocus Pocus?" The two women said in sync.

"Pop it in," Alexis said, and Kate did as instructed.

In the other room, Castle and Meredith's little talk was now a screaming match. And even though it was sound proof, he prayed to God that neither Alexis nor Kate could hear them. The argument ended with a headache for castle, and Meredith storming up to the guest room, walking right by Alexis and Kate.

"Mom seems mad." Alexis noted.

"She does." Kate agreed.

"Do you think she's going to leave?" Alexis asked.

"Do you want her to?" Kate asked back.

"It may sound horrible, or like I don't love my mom, even though I do, but yeah, I want her to go." Alexis looked up at me, "Is that okay?"

"Alexis, of course it's okay." Kate replied, "She hasn't been here for you for 18 years, and now she's trying to act like she has."

"But I didn't need her, I had dad and gram. And then I had you." Alexis was on the edge of tears.

"Every girl needs a mom, and I know it's difficult, because you didn't. But you have people who love you here now, and that's all that matters." Kate said, pulling Alexis in for her to lay at her side.

"Thank you Kate, I love you." Alexis said.

"I love you too, Alexis." Kate responded, a little shocked, yet very pleased.

The two girls fell asleep like that for a couple hours until the smell of Castle's creation he was making in the kitchen, and Meredith dragging her suitcase down the stairs woke them up. Kate got up first, pulling a much better Alexis up with her. Kate walked to Castle and whispered, "We need to talk." And he agreed. Meredith put her stuff by the door, and went to hug Alexis. Then she looked over to Castle and Kate, starting to kiss. She spoke before they could, making Castle clench his jaw. He walked over to Meredith and Kate followed.

"Leaving so soon, Meredith?" Kate asked, big smile on the face.

"Yeah, mom, I thought your flight was Monday." Alexis added.

"It was, but I asked them to bump it up to tonight. I forgot I have an audition tomorrow. I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay mom."

On that note, Meredith left, leaving not so much disappointment in the Castles and Kate. They all popped in a movie, and Alexis went to bed shortly after, leaving Castle and Beckett, who decided to climb into bed and talk.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Castle asked, lying beside Kate.

"It's just, about what Meredith said, about me just being another one of your ex's." Kate said quietly.

"Hey, don't listen to her." Castle explained, "I know I had a bad boy reputation before, and I know I've dated many girls."

"You're not helping your case at all." Kate said.

Castle chuckled slightly, "What I'm trying to say, Kate, is that I know how you're feeling, like in a couple months I'm just going to blow you off." Kate nodded, "But you have to trust that I'm not."

"It's just hard for me Castle, you know that." Kate said, "What if you wake up one morning and decide I'm not who you want?"

"Katherine Beckett, I did not wait four years just to not want you. I will want you, always. That's our word. When I say it, I mean it. I mean that I will stick around until you or I are dead. I will stick beside you through everything and not let go of you. I love you, and when I say it, I really do mean it."

"Okay, I trust you, just give me a day."

"I think I can do that."

"Good," Kate said moving in for a kiss, as he granted her one.

"Goodnight Kate, I love you." Castle said waiting for a reply.

"Night Castle, I love you too."

They both laid down so that their bodies were touching, and they felt each other's heartbeat. It was so perfect, and Castle knew he was Kate's one and done.

A-N: Okay everyone, I'm not really sure if I want to continue this. Tell me? If I do, I know where I'm gonna go from here…(we all love when people interrupt Caskett, right?) I hope you guys like it and thank you so much for your great reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate left Castle's loft early on Monday morning. No one at the 12th knows about their relationship of 5 months. Not even Lanie, who is like a sister to Kate. Beckett took a seat at her desk and pulled out the recent case file. On Saturday, when Kate had the day off, the boys just about finished the case, just leaving the interrogation for Kate. They were doing paperwork as Kate walked into the room marked 2. The interrogation went along nicely, it was easy. She just went by the facts, and it wasn't hard to get a confession. She signed the papers for the uniforms to take him, and smiled walking to her desk, because she saw Castle, sitting in her chair, spinning it around, playing with paper dolls.

"Hey Castle," she said, stopping his chair, "What are you up to?"

"Oh you know, just waiting for you." He replied.

He stood up and just as he was about to pull in for a kiss, she backed away around the desk.

"Wait, Castle, I want to, but not here. No one knows, remember?" Kate said looking around.

"Kate, they're going to have to know eventually." He said.

"Fine, let's get everyone up at the Old Haunt."

"Fine, let's do it tonight."

"Fine, now I want coffee." Kate said, taking her seat.

"I'll go get that." he said, walking towards the break room.

Kate smiled to herself while logging onto the computer.

After work, Lanie, Ryan, Espo and Jenny all agreed to meet at the Old Haunt. Kate and Castle arrived together, since Kate was over at his loft again. Lanie and Espo tried to not make it obvious, but they were giving each other loving looks all night. Ryan and Jenny sat at one side of the table, Castle and Beckett on the other, Espo in the end, and Lanie next to him. It was a nice little arrangement. Half the night, they joked about work, made conversation with everyone and then Castle stood up.

"I have an announcement if I may." Castle spoke.

"What's stopped you before?" Kate asked.

"Very funny, Beckett." Castle said, "Now, for the real reason I asked you all here."

He took Kate's hand and she stood up, joining him.

He looked to Kate, "Me and Kate are dating." Castle said.

He looked back to their friends, and each one of them were out of the seats congratulating the couple. Castle smiled and put his arm around Kate.

"I also have a question for Kate." Castle said, turning to her, "Kate, would you be willing to move into the Castle household permanently?"

"Castle," Kate said, "I'd love too."

Castle kissed her, even with the knowledge of Kate's dislike in PDA's. Their friends whistled and clapped as they all exited the bar. The couples parted and all went home.

Alexis was finishing up homework when Castle and Kate walked in. She shot up from her seat and embraced the two in a hug, and turned to Kate.

"Did he ask you?" Alexis asked, "Did you say yes?"

"Yes to both." Kate smiled at the teen.

"Yay! Kate, it's going to be great having you here!"

"Thanks Alexis. I'm sure it's going to be great."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Alexis said, "Goodnight, I love you both." She kissed each of the adults on the cheek before running upstairs.

"Love you too!" Kate and Castle both shouted back at her.

Kate walked into the bathroom and took a shower while Castle wrote another chapter of Hamptons Heat. After she was done, she walked into his office, turned his chair, and sat on the edge of his knee.

"Wait! Kateeee!" he complained, looking around her, still typing, "I need to finish this hot scene between Nikki and Rook!"

"Castle," she whispered, "Why write about it, when we can make it real?"

Castle stopped typing and turned to her. "On second thought, the scene can wait."

"That's what I thought." Kate said.

The kissed slowly and passionately at first, moving faster and faster towards Castle's bedroom. He picked her up, her legs around his waist, and they fell together on the bed. Each movement was special between them. They were always in sync. In these kinds of moments, everything was forgotten. Kate forgot about her mom's death, about her dad's past, and all the memories that haunted her. Castle forgot about not having a dad, about all this failed relationships, and all the memories that haunted him, especially the shooting, the day he almost lost her. They were lost in each other, and that's all the cared about. All that mattered when they were together was them, the present, and the future.

A-N: Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I must be going to bed now though. I'll try and update this tomorrow, that is of you want me to go on. (I think most of you do). So goodnight all, and thanks for sticking around. Until tomorrow, Always 3 XOX


End file.
